Destiny
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Pangeran Zhong Ren dan Putri Shi Xunna hidup bahagia di kerajaan EXO, namun Sehun selalu dibully oleh Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai/Summary absurd . . /KaiHun fic/ DLDR/RnR Please


**Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : ****Wu Shi Xun**** [yeoja]**

**Jin Zhong Ren [namja]**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : All cast belongs to GOD**

**This ff belongs to Oh Min Hun**

**Warning : Gaje, Ide Pasaran, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kerajaan EXO, 1897….**

"Oh.. permaisuriku my Shi Xunna…. Bukankah pemandangan malam ini sangat indah sayangku?" ucap Pangeran Zhong Ren sambil merangkul pinggang Shi Xunna. Putri Shi Xunna tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja yeobo, setiap hari pun akan sangat indah bila aku berada di sampingmu."

Pangeran Zhong Ren tersenyum dan menatap manic mata permaisurinya itu dengan penuh cinta. Dan dengan perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat untuk mencium bibir istrinya yang tipis itu.

5 cm….

.

.

.

3 cm…

.

.

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhannn..

.

.

Sedikiit lagiiii…

.

.

.

"Ekheem.." dehem seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Pangeran Zhong Ren berdecak kesal, "Aish.. peramal Lee, apa tujuan anda datang kesini, ke ruang pribadiku huh?" 'mengganggu saja' batin Pangeran Zhong Ren merengut, sedangkan Putri Shi Xunna hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, Saya ingin memberitahukan anda sesuatu" ujar Peramal Lee tersenyum sopan dan membungkukkan badannya hormat. Pangeran Zhong Ren menganggukan kepalanya sekali pertanda ia membolehkan seseorang untuk meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Ekheem…" dehem peramal Lee sekali lagi, "Baru saja, tadi hamba mendapat penglihatan masa depan anda berdua Yang Mulia. Di penglihatan hamba, sekitar 116 tahun lagi, atau lebih tepatnya pada tahun 2013, anda berdua tidak bisa berhubungan lagi Yang Mulia, karena reinkarnasi dari anda berdua tidak saling mencintai seperti anda berdua Yang Mulia" jelas Peramal Lee panjang lebar.

Pangeran Zhong Ren mengerutkan dahinya, "Saya tidak mengerti Peramal Lee, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami berdua?"

"Anda harus membuat reinkarnasi dari anda berdua saling jatuh cinta, agar hubungan anda dengan putri Shi Xunna langgeng sampai akhir hayat Yang Mulia, karena kalau anda berdua tidak bisa membuat kedua reinkarnasi anda saling jatuh cinta di kehidupan masa depan, maka di masa kini, salah satu diantara anda berdua akan menghilang Yang Mulia."

Pangeran Zhong Ren terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan dari Peramal Lee. 'Menghilang? Hah, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi', pikirnya. Putri Shi Xunna yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, kini mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada suaminya, Pangeran Zhong Ren, pertanda ia sedang takut.

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana cara kami berdua membuat kedua reinkarnasi dari kami saling jatuh cinta Peramal Lee?" Tanya Pangeran Zhong Ren. Ini sungguh membingungkan, baru saja ia ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya, hubungan mereka berdua langsung diberi cobaan. 116 tahun kedepan? Ini sungguh aneh…

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi, akan ada portal menuju ke masa 116 tahun kedepan muncul di hadapan anda berdua Yang Mulia, untuk membuat kedua reinkarnasi anda saling jatuh cinta, maaf saya tidak bisa membantu Yang Mulia. Saya hanya bisa memberitahu tentang informasi ini kepada anda, kalau begitu saya izin pergi Yang Mulia, annyeong" ujar Peramal Lee membungkukkan badannya dan sedetik kemudia langsung menghilang.

Pangeran Zhong Ren melongokkan matanya,' cepat sekali perginya' batin Pangeran Zhong Ren takjub.

"Ye-yeobo… aku takut" ujar Putri Shi Xunna memeluk tubuh Pangeran Zhong Ren. Pangeran Zhong Ren mengusap-ngusap punggung lembut istrinya, "Kita pasti bisa istriku, tidak akan ada yang menghilang di antara kita berdua" ujar Pangeran Zhong Ren sambil tersenyum menenangkan istrinya, tapi sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya, ia sangat cemas, tentu saja.

.

.

.

**Geunyang High School, 2013…**

Sehun sedari tadi diam, terduduk di kantin sendirian, perasaannya tidak enak. Dia merasa sesuatu yang sangat di kenalnya akan muncul di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengunyah sandwichnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba…

'pluk'

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia merasa sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya. "Telur?" ucap Sehun mengernyit heran saat dia memegang cairan amis berwarna kuning itu, namun tak lama…

'pluk'

'pluk'

'pluk'

Lemparan telur yang lain berdatangan, bahkan mengenai wajah Sehun.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa seseorang dengan sangat keras, "Hiks…" tanpa sadar Sehun menangis dalam diam.

"YA, kalian! Berhenti mengganggu Sehunnie!" teriak seseorang dengan suara keras, mengakibatkan suara tawa dan lemparan telur terhenti.

"Apa-apaan kau Chanyeol hyung, mengganggu kesenanganku saja" ujar Kai setelah tawanta terhenti. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerah seragam Kai, "Apa maksudmu mengganggu Sehun lagi hah? Memang dia melakukan kesalahan apa lagi padamu?!" hardik Chanyeol masih dengan suara keras. Tatapan mata marah masih terlihat jelas di matanya, membuat Kai beserta gengnya, yang melakukan pelemparan telur pada Sehun, menciut takut.

"Di-dia.. DIA MERUSAK PONSELKU HYUNG!" teriak Kai berusaha membentak Chanyeol.

"Aku.. a-aku tidak sengaja.. hiks.." lirih Sehun pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Argh.. kau.. jangan membuat masalah lagi dengan Sehun, atau kau berurusan denganku" ucapnya melepas kerah seragam Kai lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dan pergi kearah kamar mandi.

"Bos.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu anak buah Kai. Kai terdian,"Ani.. gwaenchana.." ujar Kai dingin dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. 'Kau piker kau siapa hyung? Pacarnya? Cih.." batin Kai kesal.

.

.

.

**Kerajaan EXO 1897…**

Pangeran Zhong Ren masih menenangkan istrinya yang sedang ketakutan itu, saat tiba-tiba udara di depan mereka terbelah menjadi dua, 'portalnya' batin Zhong Ren takjub lalu setelah itu menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Kajja Putri Shi Xunna, kita pasti berhasil membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta" ujarnya menarik tangan Putri Shi Xunna. Putri Shi Xunna mengangguk perlahan dan mereka pun melangkah masuk kedalam portal itu, seketika portal itu pun tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ga mau banyak ngomong, berikan kesannya di kotak review ne ._.

FF yang lain lagi dikerjain kok, Cuma itu.. males ngetik panjang-panjang saya, hehe ;_; tapi saya usahain kelar ga lama-lama xD

So, Mind to Review? xD


End file.
